the_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Rulian-Zyth War
421 * Battle of Oxington Bridge: In October, after finally receiving a confirmation for his invasion from the Council of Golden Sons, King Cydras gathered the substantial force of 10,000 men that had been secretly building up in Aurum, and marched onward to Zythradin. He marched them quickly, desiring to get a foothold in Zyth territory before they could respond and prevent a crossing. Upon hearing of suspicious Rulian troop movements, Mayor Hefford of Oxington requested that a local military mercenary veteran, Jaxon, take a combined group of mercenaries and militia to hold the Oxington Bridge and investigate the Rulian force. Due to his forced march, Cydras only had around 4,000 men on hand, but it was more than enough to push past the mere 200 men that held the bridge. The Zyth fled in disarray, losing half of their number, and Oxington was soon taken. It would serve as a vital entry point of the Ruilians into Zythradin, and would remain in Rulian hands until the end of the war. 422 * Battle of the Kings: Upon hearing of Cydras's invasion, King Kodras angrily called his banners, furious at this blatant violation of his kingdom's sovereignty. Some 13,000 answered his call and gathered at the capitol of Clifton; though more could answer, they were slowed by the snows of the winter season, and Kodras decided to face Cydras rather than let him push further into his kingdom. He was joined by his appointed General, Themas Porktap, and his son Rathum, as well as Jaxon, who had gathered up a group of Zyth military veterans to support their king. Cydras had gathered 22,000 men at Oxington, and upon hearing of Kodras's impending arrival, decided to push onward to the town of Hammond. Cydras was joined by his son and heir Leuruk, a firebrand and militaristic fool who had far more muscles and anger than intelligence. Also joining him was Rendwyne Corvo Rosmund, a heavily experienced and exceedingly competent veteran, and his Lord Protector, a lifelong lowborn friend, Mastis. His third son, Gerod, was gathering more forces to bolster their numbers in Ruil proper. Having gained a significant head start, the Zyth forces met the Rulians at the crossroads leading further north and heading east. Cydras's heavy cavalry wasn't terribly effective in the snow, yet he decided to place the lion's share of his battle plan on them, hoping to break the Zyth lines through sheer quality and strength alone. Kodras, himself a veteran of many past wars, recognized his army was far outnumbered, and he decided to play things defensively. He had preemptively hired several companies of pikemen and crossbowmen to deal with Cydras's cavalry, and decided to let them take the brunt of the assault. As such, the battle was joined, with the Rulian cavalry charging the Zyth lines, and their infantry assault soon to follow. Kodras's mercenaries held the line well, though their relatively small number was forced to be bolstered by many of his untrained levies, who suffered heavy losses from the Rulians. However, the Rulians were nevertheless repulsed, with Cydras angrily rallying his men and sending them forward once again. This renewed assault surprised the Zyth, and they were caught unawares, losing many of their own number. It was only Kodras and Rathum's personal charge that stabilized the Zyth lines, and sent the Rulians back in disarray. Cydras was struck by a crossbow bolt, and bled out before he could receive medical attention. A lance wound that Kodras received quickly grew infected, and the king was quickly on death's door before the week was over. Both Kings had named their firstborn sons their heirs, and both were crowned soon afterward. While the Zyth had won the battle, they had lost a more proportionally significant number of their army, which could not be so easily replenished. * Battle at Barby Crossroads: The newly named King Leuruk was an extremely aggressive man, and immediately wished to crush the Zyth that had dared to kill his father. However, the enemy had retreated back to the town of Hammond where they replenished their numbers, and they were not easily on hand. So, ignoring the advice of Rosmund, he refused to wait for reinforcements and set out with his battle-worn forces, further splitting them into two. He sent the majority north under Mastis to Hammond, while thinking himself clever and leading a personal force to the southeast to strike at unprotected Zyth holdings. However, King Rathum had anticipated such a weakness, and was hoping to use Leuruk's aggression against him. He recognized that Zythradin could not win a prolonged war against Ruil, and would have to break their armies and their spirit if peace could be reached. So, he had secretly sent a force to Barby Crossroads to hold against any possible Rulian incursions, while he personally prepared further battle plans. It was against this force of 1,100 entrenched men, commanded by Jaxon, that Leuruk came with his own 900. He furiously attempted a full frontal assault against their lines, and lost more than half of his own number. Though the attack was surprisingly ferocious, the Rulians broke nonetheless, and the army soon disintegrated, with only Leuruk's personal guard remaining. * Ambush in the Glades: Leuruk, separated from his main force, took flight with 30 men north. Rather than attempt to make contact with the rest of his men, however, he decided to raid the villages of Zythradin, figuring they would be easy pickings. However, the same army that had just disintegrated his force at Barby was, unbeknownst to him, hot on his heels. Jaxon wished to flush Leuruk out, so he organized a plan; he placed a small group of soldiers in the wilderness near a glade, while stationing many other troops in the nearby glades. Leuruk was unable to resist the urge to attack this seemingly isolated force, and fell right into Jaxon's trap. He and the rest of his force was destroyed in the following ambush, leaving Ruil without a king once again. Cydras's next son, Aidan, was declared to be the next monarch, much against the young man's own personal wishes. * Siege of Hammond: The newly crowned King Aidan was a somewhat timid fellow, and was really not suited much for glorious charges against enemy lines. He much preferred silence and isolation, rather than interactions with others. He was, however, a prolific engineer, and spent the majority of his time * Siege of Harford: * Siege of Maiden Castle 423 * Siege of Bulamine Castle * Siege of Harkon Castle * Battle of Kinwick * Second Siege of Hammond * Battle of Straple * Siege of Foxbrook Castle * Battle of Norddrey Head 424 * Second Siege of Foxbrook Castle * Battle of Kolomile * Third Siege of Foxbrook Castle * Battle of Tullotville * Siege of Lonely Ives Castle * Siege of Vindale 425 * Battle of Linel * Siege of Hawk Castle * Battle of Chicken Bridge * Battle of Lot * Battle of the Burning Fields * Battle of Glenmore 426 * Battle of Chesterfield * Siege of AurumCategory:Conflicts * Battle of Oxington Bridge (421) * Battle of the Kings (422) * Battle at Barby Crossroads (422) * Ambush in the Glades (422) * Siege of Hammond (422) * Siege of Harford (422) * Siege of Maiden Castle (422) * Siege of Bulamine Castle (423) * Siege of Harkon Castle (423) * Battle of Straple (423) * Battle of Kinwick (423) * Second Siege of Hammond (423) * Siege of Foxbrook Castle (423) * Battle of Norddrey Head (423) * Second Siege of Foxbrook Castle (424) * Battle of Kolomile (424) * Third Siege of Foxbrook Castle (424) * Battle of Tullotville (424) * Siege of Lonely Ives Castle (424) * Siege of Vindale (424) * Battle of Linel (425) * Siege of Hawk Castle (425) * Battle of Chicken Bridge (425) * Battle of Lot (425) * Battle of the Burning Fields (425) * Battle of Glenmore (425) * Battle of Chesterfield (426) * Siege of Aurum (426)